Darwin's Choice
Darwin's Choice is a powerful villain organization, gaining most of its infamy from its many successful terrorist attacks throughout the world. Reputation Darwin's Choice is greatly feared by the general public, viewed as crazy psycho serial killer terrorists. Other villain organizations view them generally the same way, leading them to generally steer clear of them and their activities. Members Known Members Organization Leader The current leader of the organization, holding absolute authority over it. Only Branch Leaders are considered for this position. Executive The organizations strongest and most trusted four members. They have authority only eclipsed by the Leader. They are hand-picked and trained by the Leader to take care of various tasks or assist in organization affairs in his place. Branch Leader The head of their respective branch of the organization. They are the highest authority in their respective parts of the world, only below Executives and the Leader. Only Officers are considered for this position. Officer Sr. Gifters that have been in the organization for a long time and are trusted. They have authority over Sr. Gifters and below. Sr. Gifter Members with extremely strong Quirks or strong Quirks that they have trained to make them strong enough warrant this rank. They have authority over Gifters and below. Gifter Members with strong Quirks or have a Quirk that's useful to the organization. They have authority over Jr. Gifters and below. Jr. Gifter Young members with strong Quirks, Quirks with potential, or a Quirk that's useful to the organization. Children of Gifters and above are usually given this rank. Disaster People, usually who have been kidnapped using information from the Quirk Registry, with Quirks that either kill or severely injure the user from using their extremely destructive Quirk. They usually try to find powerful self-destruction explosion Quirks for this position. They are viewed as failed evolution lines that hit a self-destructive dead end that previously had potential. They are treated as human bombs. Ape Members who are as strong or have become strong as a Gifter but don't have Quirks with the potential to go further than that. They have authority over Chimps and Monkeys. Chimp Members who are stronger than Monkeys but weaker than Apes. They have authority over Monkeys. Monkey Members with weak Quirks. They are the lowest level members of the organization and are usually controlled by Chimps or Apes. They are normally as strong as the average street thug. Organization Strength Considered to be one of the strongest villain organizations in the world with branches in several countries, including Japan, the United States, Russia, England, France, Canada, as well as having one each for both North and South Africa. Darwin's Choice has access to the Quirk Registries that each of their branches are stationed, in addition to a couple more. This allows them to easily find people with weak quirks and assassinate them. They also use this information to kidnap Disasters to use in terrorist attacks. Locations Philosophy Darwin's Choice was formed and named on the belief of Darwinism, natural selection. It believes that the weak genes will die and the strong genes will live, strengthening the human species. This has led them to start doing terrorist attacks and commit mass murder, believing that they can make humanity stronger at a faster pace by eliminating weak quirks from the gene pool. The organization is responsible for numerous terrorist attacks throughout the world, resulting in hundreds to thousands of deaths every time. Their reason for doing them is that they believe the people with weak quirks will die and the people with strong quirks will live, eliminating weak quirks from the gene pool. Although outsiders find it odd at first, Darwin's Choice avoids killing Quirkless people. This is because Quirkless people's children have a possibility of becoming a first generation quirk user, effectively a Mutation Quirk, meaning the creation of a new line of evolution of a quirk and one that is possibility powerful. Because of this, Darwin's Choice doesn't use their access to the Quirk Registry to target Quirkless civilians. Although they still won't go out of their way to avoid killing Quirkless people during their terrorist attacks. Darwin's Choice also doesn't target children, nor plans their terrorism in places a lot of kids would normally be. This is because they believe that kids with powerful quirks might be killed before they manifest them or before they can properly use them, while others might need a little training to become powerful. Children with weak quirks aren't targeted from the information they have from their use of the Quirk Registry because their quirks might turn out to be different than originally thought and turn out to be strong. History Past Darwin's Choice, although weak at the time, was formed several years after the Hero Laws started being implemented throughout the world. Synopsis Saga 1 Arc 1 Trivia * The organization's motto is The weak die and the strong live. * Members often call people with weak Quirks Bonobos. * A few position names in the organization were inspired by ones in the Beast Pirates from the series One Piece. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Villain Teams Category:Villain Organizations Category:Black Rabbit Universe